1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible thermosensitive wire used for electric heating fabrics, such as for electric blankets, electric carpet and the like.
2. Discussion of the Art
No effective means were available for removing soil or stains from conventional electric heating fabrics, such as electric blankets, and especially when electric parts are embedded in the body of such an electric blanket, it was even impossible to wash the whole or part of the blanket. Washing of such electric heating fabrics has been made possible by incorporating measures for preventing corrosion of connecting pins or tacking between terminals. However, bulky fabrics, such as a blanket, are not easy to wash at home, and so it would be most desirable if such electric heating fabrics could be dry cleaned by a laundry. Dry cleaning of conventional electric blankets, however, has involved some serious problems as follows:
(1) Since the electrical insulating jacket of flexible thermosensitive wire used for heaters or temperature sensors is usually composed of a plasticized polyvinyl chloride composition, the plasticizer contained in such plasticized polyvinyl chloride compositions might be dissolved out by the action of the dry cleaning solvent, such as petroleum hydrocarbon solvent (for example naphtha) or halogenated hydrocarbon solvent [for example perchlene(tetrachloroethylene)], resulting in reduced flexibility and thickness of the electrical insulating jacket. PA0 (2) If said wire jacket is further deteriorated and the dry cleaning solvent is brought into contact with the thermosensitive polymer composition layer in said jacket, the electrical properties of the layer are caused to change greatly.